Secrets
by spoicy spoice
Summary: There are some things you shouldn't know... Tavian and his friends are off on a new adventure, the Canilla region! However, evil lurks in the seemingly peaceful region. All of something that they never wanted a part of. ... And some secrets you ought to keep. (Co-writer: TheGamingMonkey. Please Read and Review!)
1. Prologue

**This is a prologue to a collab fic with me and TheGamingMonkey! So, there!**

 **Yeah! Also, we need a better title. Please PM us if you have one.**

Prologue

It was a new moon, the sky dark, stars shining dimly, making the forest appear foreboding and menacing. Not a single pokemon was in sight, either hiding or asleep, probably for a good cause. After all, the night was dangerous, where the darkest of creatures lurk. Even worse was its past, though... Let's not get off track, no?

If a traveler were to walk farther into the forest, they would find a old, abandoned-appearing building. It gave off an odd feeling, making someone freeze or perhaps just turn and walk away. As if it were a deep, dark cave, full of things from nightmares.

And that is was.

Inside the building were men, women, all dressed in a robotic suit of sorts. A belt of pokeballs all hung from their sides. They all had an air of nervousness around them, as if they didn't want to be there.

They appeared to be guarding a door, which they were. A thick, pure-steel door, with circuits racing through the door. Near the left of the door was a circular indent, like a scanner. If one were to make it past the guards and somehow manage to open the door, the door would open in half, and you could just walk in.

Inside that door were a team of scientists, frantically pressing buttons and writing down results. Behind them was a tube, a rather large tube, full of a sickly orange liquid, as if you were to give a child two crayons and tell them to make a new color.

It appeared to be thick, like someone filled it up with a mixture of old sewer water and molasses, inside of it was a rather large seed, or at least what appeared to be a seed.

It was black, black as night, with lighter green hexagons, with smaller white hexagons sitting atop those. There was a crack in the side of it, with tubes connecting to it, delivering a murky liquid into the egg. Small white hexagons fluttered off of them, just floating down for a bit and then dissolving. Whatever was in the tube seemed to be rather acidic, considering piecing of the egg/seed would simply dissolve away, albeit slowly.

"How are the tests going, Jonathan?" a man asked, long lavender hair tumbling down his back, red suit worn perfectly. He didn't look as if he had belonged there, his voice smooth and yet classy. An envelope was in his hand.

A scientist turned around, his dark brown hair a mess, his glasses tilted to the side and his lab coat a mess. He appeared to be very tired, but that was Jonathan's thing. He took the envelope out of the out-of-place man's hand, looking at it. He read the front of the envelope, a jumble of letters. 'MPWMC, MZ FRFFJIW.' It was confusing, but so was his boss. Was it another message?

"It's going well, sir," was his reply as he fixed his glasses and smoothed out his coat, as if to make himself presentable.

A dark chuckle came from the out-of-place man, his ruby eyes gleaming, his hand flicking back and forth, once every five seconds.

"He will awaken soon, you know."

"Good. Project Z is under way."


	2. Chapter 1

This is a collaboration fic between TheGamingMonkey and Pyrocatz, staring the brand new region, the Canilia region. R&R and enjoy, thanks! ~ TheGamingMonkey

* * *

 **Hey, so, as the above states, this is a collab! It's going to be fun to write, and as stated above, enjoy! ~ Pyrocatz**

* * *

A dark-skinned lady smiled, her brown eyes shining. Her was black and blue highlights braided hair put into a ponytail, freckles across her nose, and is wearing a white lab coat over a yellow hoodie, black pants, yellow and black high top, black glasses, and silver earrings suddenly appeared.

"Woah, sorry to keep you waiting like that! Ahem, welcome to the world of Pokemon, I'm Dimrin but I'm usually called the Pokemon professor or professor Dimrin, and this, my friend, is a Pokemon," Dimrin threw out a pokeball, which burst open and revealed a Ralts.

"This world is largely filled with these creatures. We humans get along with Pokemon quite well if they're treated right. At timed they can be friendly playmates, workmates, or lifelong companions. Sometimes they're even used as battling partners, however, even though we're very close to pokemon, that doesn't mean we know every single thing about them." Dimrin walks down a path of her Pokemon such as a Machop, Ralts, Shinx, and Wingull. "But really there are so many secrets about Pokemon, and to unravel them I have been doing research. After all, it's what I do. Now..." A wide grin overtook the woman's face. "I welcome you to the full world of Pokemon." Dimrin waved goodbye. "Your adventure begins here!"

* * *

It was a peaceful Monday morning, the beautiful beginning of a brand new week in the Canilia Region. And our focus begins on the town of Seaspray, a nice seaside town. Beaches surrounded the town, the relaxing crash of its beautiful seas against the pristine white sands. Many kids and pokemon played on said beach, people going about their day with their pokemon by their side, and everything going alright and peacefully. A tan boy named Tavian laid in bed, his short yellow (And messy, may I add) hair was a bit matted down on one side, the side he happened to sleeping on. His eyes, which were closed, were a deep magenta. Currently he was wearing a magenta t-shirt and black pajama bottoms, he was sleeping peacefully until a current Pidgey woke him up out of the blue.

-Tavian P.O.V-

Well, I was sleeping peacefully and happily, all wrapped in a blanket, having a great dream... Until my dad's Pidgey woke me up with a loud screech.

"GAAAH!" I yelled as I fell out of bed with a loud thump. I looked up to see Pidgey on my desk with a glare.

"You know you could wake me up a lot nicer next time, just saying... But good morning to you too," I grumbled, although I still pet Pidgey, because after all, my dad always said that I should try to be the nicest I can to pokemon so I can make a stronger bond with them. I went down the stairs of our new house, since we just moved to Seaspray Town since my dad ended up getting a new job. He was working at the Pokemon Museum around here as a manager.

I can see my mom cooking breakfast next to my older brother Kai, who had long black hair with bangs over his right eye and electric green eyes. Kai was slumped over in his seat, along with my dad at the table. My mom's Butterfree and Mankey playing around the table, running around in chaotic circles as they cried out their name's to the heavens.

 _So hyper..._ I thought bitterly. If you could not tell, I was not a morning person. I also lived off of coffee.

"G'Morning everybody," I mumbled, rubbing my eyes.

"Good morning Tavian!" My mother replied, beaming.

"Morning son..." My father pushed up his glasses and continued reading his paper, not bothering to look up.

My brother didn't say anything, instead just nodding in my direction, which is how he says good morning in the morning. I sat down at the table to have my plate of food, my mom began to talk.

"So Tavian, I was talking to your brother about going out to meet some of our new neighbors, and maybe make some friends." That didn't sound half bad.

"Sounds good mom, except I'm not dressed," I replied, stating the obvious.

"I noticed... How about after breakfast you go upstairs and change like your brother?" she said with a laugh.

I glanced over at Kai. He had on a gray jacket, a red t-shirt, a pair of black cargo pants, and gray and white sneakers. He was always ready.

"Okay, mom!"

So after I shoveled three plates of breakfast down my throat, I went back to my room to change. Once I did, I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I wore my blue flannel hoodie (Although how we got one, I'm not sure. I think it was something my grandmother made me.), a gray t-shirt, and a pair of black jeans. I stuffed my feet into my black and white high tops, adjusted my black cap, and grabbed my blue backpack, swinging it around my shoulder. Y'know, just in case. Inside my backpack was empty, but I guess I just put it on for aesthetic purposes... I really hoped I used that word right.

Anyways, I staggered - walk isn't appropriate, didn't have any life-substance - downstairs to get ready to head out with my brother. Kai leaned by the refrigerator waiting for me. I felt lucky, since after all, he'd normally leave without me. Granted, not that he wanted too go, I bet, otherwise he'd be long gone. To further prove this, he only had his black satchel, or at least, that's what he called it. Bet you it was really a man-purse.

"I'm ready to head out, mom," I said, waving.

"Okay, be safe! And don't forget to make a lot of friends you two!" she answered, smiling.

"Good luck boys..." my dad mumbled, and with that we both headed out, ready for *just about* anything new.

"So, who do you think we'll meet?" I asked my brother as I ran ahead on the sand. It was pretty nice that our house was right on the beach, and when you walked out you could see the awesome sea! Sorry, got carried away...

"I don't know, maybe some people to keep you busy... I'm not interested to make any friends right now," He replied fairly nonchalantly, as is the way... Of the Kai.

"Why not?" I questioned.

"I have my own goal, and... You might want to look out in front of you," he warned, but I didn't listen to him.

"Might want to- OH CRAAAAA-!" I asked, then suddenly looked in front of me as I rammed into someone. And I fell right onto the sand.

"Hey, what gives dude?!" I yelled, quickly getting back up.

"What gives?! How about you look where you're going br- Oh, hey, you're that new person who moved in, right?" he asked.

I had finally gotten a chance to look at him. He was a white guy who looked around my age, ginger, short, shaggy hair. From what I could see of his arms, he was fairly big and muscular, and looked like the kind of guy who would love to run around. He had fiery crimson eyes that seemed to shine with excitement. He was wearing a blue shirt with a white shirt underneath, a pair of dark green shorts that were filthy, may I add. A pair of blue and white sneakers, also caked with mud and sand. To top it all off he wore something straight outta anime, one of those long, ribbony, blue headbands. I held back a snicker.

"Um, yeah, my name is Tavian, and... Right behind me is my brother Kai." I pointed to my brother who gave a small 'hmph.'

"My name is Austin, welcome to the town! It's a cool one, and right now I'm on my way to my friend Erin's house. Do you want to come with, I think you'll like her," Austin rambled cheerfully. I could tell he talked a lot.

And me, being me, wanted to go, since I could make them as new friends. I looked over at my brother who furiously shook his head.

"Okay, then I'll come, can my brother come too?" I paused, then added, "If he wants to?" I looked at the brother who just face palmed and glared at me.

"Sure, anyways let's go, she hates it when I'm late," Austin muttered, then ran off. I grabbed Kai's wrist and ran after him. Jeez, Austin is quick for his size...

So, after about five minutes, we arrived at a two story house, the color of a tomato. Kai and I were panting after trying to catch up with Austin.

"And we are here," Austin announced, smirking. He didn't seem to notice we were about to pass out from lack of oxygen.

"Thank god..." Kai muttered. He isn't the guy to run until he's out of breath out like I am. It's something I take pride in.

Austin went up to the house and just walked in, so I assumed he's very close to this Erin girl. Kai raised an eyebrow at this. I looked at Austin, who was waiting to see if we could come in. After a pause, he waves his hand in a 'Come on' motion.

"Let's go Kai," I said.

He nodded then we walked in.

"Why me..?" I heard him mumble, but I ignored him. When I walked in I took a look at the house. Iy lt was pretty basic, nothing too fancy. A couple of bookshelves, two main rooms, a kitchen, more rooms that were probably up stairs. So, they had a modern home set, but all of my thoughts were interrupted when I heard Austin.

"Hey Mrs. and Mr. Remli, how's it going?" he asked. I walked next to Austin to see a man and women in the kitchen cleaning up from breakfast. I also noticed that a Audino and Seedot were helping out.

"Hello Austin, how are you?" the woman asked, before noticing us. "Oh, are these some new friends?"

"Yep! These two are Tavian and Kai! We're just here to come pick up Erin to hang out," he answered.

"Well, it's nice to meet you boys. Erin should be in her room." She smiled.

After that I followed Austin upstairs to one of the four rooms up here. It was blue and pink - Kai muttered something about 'tacky' - which was kinda expected, there was one or two small bookshelves, a purple bed, fifty thousand dressers (Okay, fine, maybe three), you know, nothing too special.

"Hey Erin," I heard Austin say with a grin.

I looked over to see a white girl with long and wavy brown hair. She was faced the other way, but she turned around when she heard Austin. She had teal eyes and a grumpy smile to go with.

She was wearing red glasses, a white dress shirt, a probably freshly ironed black skirt (Not a wrinkle to be seen), black leggings, a pair black dress shoes, and a small black fedora, and was putting on a red tie, tying it carefully and adjusting it.

She didn't look up from her tie.

"Effing tie... Oh, hey Austin..."

I coughed.

She looked up.

"Oh, and, um who are these guys?" she asked. Jeez, she's either the most oblivious person in the world or nobody really heard us moving in.

"Well, princess, these two are Tavian and Kai. They're going to be our new partners in crime." I didn't like the sound of that, but Kai seemed to be intrigued.

"Oh really, now... Well then, it's nice to meet you guys, you guys probably know by now that I'm Erin. If you didn't, then... You're pretty dumb." She then stuck out her hand which I shookshook.

"Thanks. So, what are we up too?" I asked.

"Well, we were just thinking of going to hang out in the by the entrance to Route One," Erin explained, I heard about the opening, it has apparently tall grass that pokemon hang out in.

Hopefully we wouldn't run into any.

"Isn't there a lot of tall grass there?" I asked.

"Yeah, but don't worry. We always go there, we just walk around it," Austin said. I looked at Erin to see what she said instead because Austin... I can't take his judgement on anything dangerous, and Erin knew what I was thinking.

"It will be ok," she mumbled. I sighed in relief, I turned to Kai who was still standing in the hallway with a bored expression on his face.

"Probably." I pretended not to hear that.

"So Kai, what do you think? Wanna come?" I asked.

"I told you I already have a goal to do and that doesn't include goofing off with you and your new friend."

"Oh, really now? What is it?" I asked.

"I'm determined to become the pokemon champion. Dad said he got a pokemon for me. Hopefully it's not anything sucky like a Magikarp..." he replied. The thought of Kai's face if he got a Magikarp just had to make me snicker a little.

"Why can't you go and get it from dad, right _bro_?" I had to play my role as the annoyingly-cute baby brother. It has it's perks. "I wanna see it!"

Kai groaned.

"Must I?"

"Pleeeeeeeease?"

He groaned (again) before sighing in defeat.

"Fine." And with that, he left.

There was an awkward silence.

"Ooookaaaaay, now that he's gone... Wanna head to Route One?" Austin asked.

"Sure!" I replied, grinning.

Erin smoothed her already smoothed skirt before getting up and nodding.

"I guess we can do that."

"Then LET'S GO!" I could smell caps from Austin's war cry.

Um, what? Nevermind.

"What he said!"

And so this terrible adventure started.

* * *

\- ?'s POV -  
It was a nice office, decorated with mahogany furniture, with dark crimson curtains pulled back to let in some light. A ceiling fan buzzed quietly, stirring around the dry summer air. There were lights on the ceiling fan, though none were on. It would make the room even hotter. I noticed on the mahogany desk - Which, may I add, shone nicely. It was probably polished recently. - that the front of it had the letter 'Z' engraved into it nicely. The swivel chair that sat behind it was empty. This was the right date, wasn't it? July 12th, at 10:30 PM. I glanced down at my watch. 10:46. Where was this guy?  
I heard the door open from behind me. Turning to look over my shoulder, I saw a man walk in. His hair was brown, with a pair of forest green eyes that nicely complimented his hair. He donned a black suit with an envelope poking out of his pocket. He sat down in the chair and dipped his head.  
"So sorry to keep you waiting, Miss..."  
"Leslie. Leslie Quaile." I finished it for him. I had other things to do as well.  
"Miss Quaile..." He cleared his throat, taking the envelope out of his pocket and sliding it over to me.  
The outside was yellowed, and felt old, making me question just how long he had kept the envelope. It had a fancy red seal, also marked with the letter 'Z'. I gently peeled open the envelope, taking out the letter and setting the envelope on the desk.  
I read it once, then read it again to make sure I hadn't missed anything.  
"... Yes. I think I will," is what I said after a while.  
With a curt nod, the man smiled.  
"Nice to have you... Miss Quaile."

* * *

 **R and R!**


	3. Chapter 2

**This chapter is written by PyroCatz.**

* * *

\- Tavian's POV -

"Alright! We're here!" Austin announced, grinning.

As he said that, a woman walked past us, humming happily as she walked back into town. She had dark skin with black hair in braids, donning a lab coat.

"Who was that?" I asked.

Erin turned towards me.

"That's Professor Dimrin. She hasn't been professor long, but I wonder where she left her briefcase..?" she commented, the last part muttered quietly.

"Well, we can go out as long as we're careful, so..." Austin's voice trailed off and I mentally facepalmed. I think.

"Sure, let's go!" I said cheerily.

And so I followed them out into Route One.

* * *

Turns out Route One is actually a lot nicer than I thought.

There's some grass, large bushy grass that goes up to your waist. Some palms trees (Okay, a lot of palm trees were around the route, complete with coconuts and a Krabby.) were about the route, and the sand was mixed with the grass, giving it a nice, comforting feel.

"So, what do you guys normally do here?" I asked.

"Well, normally we-" Erin was cut off by a loud yell from the ginger-haired freak.

"Hey! Guys! I found something!" he called.

We looked over at the ginger-haired freak, his crimson eyes lit up and he was waving. Even if we were - Oh, I don't know, 10 feet away from each other? Yeah. I think he needs help.

"What is it, Austin..." Erin grumbled.

"It's a briefcase, just lying in the grass! It's think it's the professor's..."

We turned our heads to the left just a bit, seeing a briefcase sitting in the tall grass - Okay, fine, we could barely see the handle if we craned our necks a little.

"Eh, go figure. She forgot her briefcase again. As much as I love her, she's pretty careless... She could get fired for that." Erin pushed up her glasses.

"Then... What do we do?" I asked, nervous.

Austin turned to me smirking.

"Obviously, we get the suitcase."

"Briefcase."

"Whatever, same thing!"

I sighed.

"Look, it could be dangerous -"

"But Professor Dimrin could get fired! You wouldn't let a guy get fired, right?"

I sheepishly scratched the back of my head.

"I guess, but..."

Austin either didn't hear me or flat out ignored me. Thanks, man.

"Let's go! What are you waiting for?!" He grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the grass.

This makes me feel like I'm in some crappy fanfiction written by bored teenage girls - But, I mean, how stupid is that?

* * *

"I still can't believe we're doing this, Austin... This is so stupid..." Erin grumbled, but followed anyways.

"Let. Go. Of. My. ARM!" I demanded.

"No, we're getting the professor's stuff back!"

I sat down on the ground, not budging, but, much to my surprise, I was still being dragged along, with such force that I topple over much like a turtle.

"Believe me, I've tried..." Erin muttered.

"It's bad that you're heavier than Erin," was Austin's reply.

A loud smack echoed through the Route.

"Idiot."

I laughed.

"Man, she's gonna kill you!"

"Heh. Where else do you think the scar on my nose is from?"

That certainly made me feel safe.

* * *

Austin forced me up, so I got up, dusting off my butt and back, or at least as well as I could.

"Okay, let's go!" he said for the fiftieth time.

He pointed at the grass.

"Over there's the 'case. Run in as fast as you can, grab it, and run back, got it?"

"That's so stupid..." I heard Erin mutter.

Austin either ignored that or didn't hear.

He shoved me and Erin into the grass.

"Go!" he yelled before running after us.

"Ekansssss..." I heard a low, menacing hiss from the grass.

"Wh-What was that?"

"It was nothing, r-"

"Ekanssssss..." Louder, this time.

"An Ekans? Never seen one on this route... I guess they're pretty rare," Austin commented.

Suddenly, a purple blur jumped out from the grass towards me, which I had to move over to avoid.

"Christ on a bike, that's bad!"

"Just get the case and run!" Erin snapped, running from the Ekans at her heels.

So we all made a mad-dash towards the case, all while being chased by Ekans.

* * *

As we neared the case, I could hear the Ekans angrily hissing behind us.

"Crap. What do we do? We can't run through all the grass..." I asked.

"Well, open the case! Maybe we can find something in there!" Austin responded, grinning.

"That is such a stupid idea!" Erin groaned as she scooted away from a ticked-off Ekans.

"Have any other ideas?"

"Well - No, but -"

"No buts, I'm better than you and shut up!" Austin picked up the briefcase and held it Zelda-style, before setting it down and ripping out a few pokeballs.

"Great!" He tossed us each one.

"What if there's nothing in it?!"

"Then we die!"

Groaning, I tossed the pokeball on the ground, hearing the satisfying bursting noise as I heard a cry of a pokemon.

"Mudkip!" it cried happily.

"Um, use - Use, agh! Uh, Water Gun!" I yelled.

Mudkip nodded, preparing an attack, but was rammed in the side by an Ekans.

"Ek!"

"Muuuud~" Mudkip wailed, before quickly getting back up and shooting a Water Gun at the Ekans.

It let out a hiss (Wow, what a shocker) and used Leer. I think. Or maybe it was giving Mudkip a dirty look.

I can't tell, especially on a snake drenched in water.

"Okay Mudkip, use Tackle!"

Mudkip rammed into the Ekans' side, letting out a slight 'Mud' as it did so.

Ekans let out another cry of pain before fainting.

"Hah... We did it!" I said, grinning.

Austin and Erin looked over to me.

"You're sweating because you fought a level two Ekans?" Erin asked.

"L-Level two!?"

She nodded.

"Possibly level three... No need to cheer about it." The Snivy on her shoulder nodded.

"I know! We were watching you for basically the entire time. You take forever!" Austin agreed.

"Gee, thanks..."

"Hey! Where is my briefcase?!" A cry was heard from the entrance of the route.

We turned to see a fuming Professor Dimrin.

"Oh, um, hi!" I waved.

"What are you doing, going through my stuff like that?! That's - That's just like what I'D do!" she fumed.

She sighed rather loudly.

"Either way, I guess you should get out of the grass before you get bit by an Ekans."

"We, um, we were chased by some Ekans, and we ended up opening your briefcase to save ourselves..." Erin explained.

"That doesn't explain why it was-"

"You forgot it," Austin interrupted.

"I see." With a sigh along with a lazy smile, she swung her arms. "Mind bringing that back for me? We can talk about it in the lab, mkay?"

With a sigh, I closed the briefcase with some effort and walked off after them. Why was I even dragged into this, anyways?

* * *

As we walked into the lab, I had noticed there were many pokemon around the room, helping with organizing or just sort of talking with each other.

"Well, let me sort this really quick. You can look around, just try not to make them angry!" she said with a wave, then walked off towards her other paperwork.

* * *

Once she returned, we had all gathered around a table.

"I suppose I should introduce myself. I am Professor Dimrin, a pokemon professor of the Canilla region. I know you know this, so please do not interrupt."

She waited to see if we would actually interrupt.

We didn't.

"I study how stats of pokemon are affected by defeating other pokemon and natures. As in, I found out defeating an Ekans boost the pokemon's speed stat, and so on and so forth."

I nodded absentmindedly, since I had no clue what that meant.

"Effort values, isn't that what they're called?" Erin asked.

The professor nodded.

"Yes, effort values is the correct terms, or EV's for short. The three pokemon that were in the briefcase - Yes, the ones you fought with - I have carefully chosen to see what exactly they would do. I have two of each pokemon, and one set were trained so that one stat, the stat boosted by their nature, has maximum EV's."

"I see. Say that Snivy had an Adamant nature. If Snivy was trained so it would have a max attack stat, compared to one with another Snivy with the same nature and level with no attack EV's, then the trained Snivy would have a higher attack stat. But, if it were compared to an Adamant trained Mudkip, then the Mudkip would be stronger, due to its higher base attack, correct?"

She nodded again.

"I see you understand that... However, another thing I am trying to understand if there is a difference in the EV bonus gained from a Mega pokemon and its non-mega evolved form."

"Well, isn't the higher stat boosted more? If that's the case, then a Timid trained Mega Charizard Y would have an especially high special attack instead of the same Charizard in X form."

"While that may be true, what about X form Charizard? Would it provide attack EV's or special attack EV's, since its attack was boosted so much? See, this is why I do this."

Erin sighed with a semi-content smile.

"Very well."

I coughed.

"Oh, I forgot you were here! Sorry Austin, sorry..."

"Tavian," I answered for her.

"Ah, you must be the new one. You moved in yesterday, didn't you? Your brother stopped by earlier and I gave him a pokemon. Kai, was that his name?"

I nodded.

"Yeah. Do you know where he is?" I asked.

She paused for a moment.

"Mm.. I think he's over towards Route one. Oh, and before I forget, would you like to keep your pokemon?"

My face lit up.

"Of course!"

Mudkip let out a joyful 'Mud'.

There were words of agreement around me as well.

"That saves me a lot... Would you like to give them nicknames?" she asked.

Austin grinned.

"CHARLIE!"

His Charmander gave him a stern look.

"No Charlie?"

"Chaaaarm!"

"... I don't speak Charmander."

We all shared a sigh. Truly, Austin was... Austin.

"Other than that, we don't have any pokedexes here, I'm afraid. The Canilla region was only founded around a century ago, so it's not as renowned as the others, sadly..." Her voice trailed off. "Oh! Right, I have some pokeballs and a map for you." She dug around in her briefcase, pulling out three maps and a sack full of pokeballs. She gave us each a map, then five other pokemon.

"You should go tell your parents about this... Oh, and maybe you should try for the Pokemon League Challenge. Fight eight gym leaders, then the Elite Four, then the Champion?"

I nodded.

"It seems fun, right?"

"To be completely honest, I don't think I'll be doing that. I'm not very sure what I want to do, but I'm sure I'll find out," Erin replied.

I nodded.

"Well, that makes sense, I guess. They're your journeys, make what you want of them!" the professor said with a smile.

"Thanks 'fessor!" Austin said, grinning.

"Yes, thank you."

She grinned.

"Have fun!"

* * *

As we walked out, we saw Kai leaning against the wall.

"You seriously cannot go five minutes without getting into trouble, can you..?" More of a mutter to himself, but I picked it up.

"So?"

"I can't believe what you'll do on a pokemon journey..."

"Oh."

"Well, either way, the 'fessor got you a Mudkip, eh? Or did you steal that on your heroic escapedes?" He was enjoying the torment, wasn't he?

Friggin' sadist, I swear...

"She let me keep it!"

Kai had let out a 'hmph'.

"Well, don't you want to see mine?" He held up a pokeball, one that I hadn't really seen before. It was basically made entirely out of metal, the bottom being a shiny white metal, while the top half looking much like circuitboard - green with wiring in it. The button was a bronze metal, the kind you get when metal is let to weather for a while, but doesn't rust.

"What kind of pokeball is that?" Crap, I forgot they were there.

"Mechball. A pokeball Father designed to keep the pokemon inside in." He smirked.

"Alright, then let's see the dangerous beast!"

"Only if we can fight, Tavian."

I nodded.

"Sure!" I just wanted to show Kai how strong me and Mudkip were already!

Kai had pressed the button, tossing the pokeball.

I was waiting to see what it was. An Aggron, or a Nidoking? That would be really unfair.

"Eevee!"

My hopes were completely crushed.

In front of me was an Eevee, an entirely normal one at that. Although, was that a tag hanging off its ear? As in, the ones used to track migrations?

Actually, if I squinted enough, the tag said something about...

"Hey, you gonna do something?"

I was snapped back into attention.

"Yeah, go Mudkip!"

Mudkip leaped off my shoulder with a 'Mud'.

"Titan, use Tackle." Immediately, Titan (Was that its name?) charged at Mudkip, barreling into him as he went flying.

Ouch. That looked like it hurt. Strange, Eevee isn't supposed to be that strong...

I looked over at Mudkip, who was getting up.

"Are you okay buddy?" I asked.

Mudkip narrowed his eyes before nodding.

"Okay, then Water Gun!"

"Dodge it."

As the water was heading for Titan, it darted out of the way.

"Now, Tackle again."

The Eevee rammed into Mudkip, leaving him on the ground, fainted.

"No fair!" I pouted.

"No fair? Why no fair?" Kai didn't even break a sweat.

"Just... Whatever..." I looked over to the side, over at Mudkip, then back at Titan. It hadn't seemed fazed at all.

That wasn't a normal Eevee, was it?

Kai returned Titan back into its ball, dropping it in his satchel.

"I've already said goodbye and got all my supplies ready. You already know what I'm going to do, and I already know what you're trying to do."

God, how I hated how he said that.

"So, I'm leaving. See you, Tavian." He waved and walked off.

I looked down at Mudkip, then returned him to his ball, before placing it in my bag.

"That... That was intense. Are you sure Mudkip will be okay?" Erin asked.

I nodded.

"Yeah. I'll just have to see the Professor, I thought I saw a healing machine in there."

They nodded.

"Sure. I'll be saying bye to my folks, I think Erin's going to do the same."

She nodded.

"Yeah."

It was my turn to nod, then I walked back into the lab.

* * *

I had Mudkip healed up, and thought that I should give him a nickname. Zeus seemed fitting, really. I remembered in Greek mythology there was a myth explaining that there were four (I think) titans.

One of them ate his kids, and Zeus was the only survivor, but not before his brothers and sisters were eaten.

Though, in the end, they were saved too.

It was weird, but...

I looked down at Mudkip.

"How do you like the name Zeus?" I asked.

He gave a 'Mud' in approval.

"Zeus it is."

* * *

I met up with the others after saying goodbye to parents. Not surprisingly, my dad didn't care while my mother was ecstatic.

She gave me some Potions and pokeballs.

"Hey, sorry I took so long!" I waved.

"It's fine. How's Mudkip?"

I held him up like how Rafiki held up Simba in the Lion King.

"He is Zeus!"

"Mudkip!" He flailed his tiny forelegs in the air.

Oh, he's adorable.

"Well, while we were waiting, we gave our pokemon nicknames as well." Erin gestured to her Snivy, who was death-glaring at Austin's Charmander.

"This is Aloe. A female, surprisingly."

"This-" Austin gestured to the Charmander he was carrying. "- Is Charlie!"

"Chaaaar!"

This makes me wonder what they're saying. I can picture Charlie yelling, 'Put me down!' and was struggling to get out.

Anyways.

"So, do we head out?"

Austin nodded, shaking Charlie to the point where he 'Chaaaar'ed again.

"Okay!"

So, we ended up marching towards Route One.

Again.

* * *

"He seems nice, no?" The dark-haired man mused, looking over at the blue-haired woman beside him.

"Yes, sir, he does."

"If you recruit him, a reward will be given... I'm sure the boss will reward dearly for such a thing, no?"

The woman nodded.

"I'll get started on it then, sir."

She stood up, grabbing the worn leather bag and headed out the door.

* * *

 **Tavian Pousley - The younger of the two Pousley's. Currently trying to defeat the gyms and become Champion.**

 **Team**

 **Zeus - Mudkip (Male)**

 **Known Moves - Tackle, Water Gun, Growl**

 **Austin Tariq - A hyperactive warrior. Currently joining Tavian on his quest to defeat the Champion.**

 **Team**

 **Charlie - Charmander (Male)**

 **Known Moves - Scratch, Growl, Ember**

 **Erin Remli - A levelheaded encyclopedia. Currently joining Tavian on his quest to defeat the Chamipion.**

 **Team**

 **Aloe - Snivy (Female)**

 **Known Moves - Tackle, Leer, Vine Whip**


End file.
